The present invention relates to a composite container having a barrier property, particularly to a composite container which has a good barrier property and a sufficient strength, and is capable of being produced at a low cost without complicating the production process to be used therefor.
Hitherto, when a composite container which is required to have a gas barrier property is produced, there has generally been used a production process wherein the packaging material for constituting such a container is caused to, have a laminate structure, and a layer of an aluminum foil is disposed or interposed in the laminate structure. In addition, such a container is generally disposable, i.e.; is thrown away after a single use thereof.
However, it has recently been required that the resources (or natural resources) are to be recycled. From such a viewpoint, there has been demanded a container which is capable of being collected after the use thereof and being separated into the respective materials constituting the container so that the thus separated materials can be recycled or reused. However, in the case of the conventional container formed from the packaging material as described above using the aluminum foil, there has been posed a problem such that the aluminum foil disposed or laminated between the layers of resins or papers cannot be easily separated and collected.
In order to solve such a problem, there have been developed containers of various types which have a good barrier property without using a metal thin film such as an aluminum foil. For example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP A, KOKAI) No. 22624/1988 discloses a container which is formed from a packaging material having a five layer structure comprising a polyethylene (PE) resin layer/a paper layer/ a PE resin layer/a nylon 6 layer/and a PE resin layer disposed from the inner side of the container; Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 312143/1988 discloses a container which is formed from a packaging material having a five layer structure comprising a polyethylene (PE) resin layer/a paper layer/a PE resin layer/an ethylene-vinylalcohol copolymer (EVOH) layer/and a PE resin layer disposed from the inner side of the container; Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 160551/1990 discloses a container which is formed from a packaging material having a six layer structure comprising a polyethylene (PE) resin layer/a paper layer/a PE resin layer/an EVOH layer/a nylon 6 layer/and a PE resin layer disposed from the inner side of the container; etc.
However, among these conventional containers, the first container as described above has a problem such that the Nylon 6 layer only provides an insufficient gas barrier property. Further, in the case of the second container as described above, the EVOH layer may provide a good barrier property but it does not have a sufficient strength. In addition, when such a container is used as one for containing a soft drink, since the EVOH layer may take up water and the barrier property of the EVOH layer may extremely decrease when the EVOH layer contacts such a content, it is required to subject the end surface disposed inside of the container to a treatment such as skiving so that the EVOH layer may be covered with another material. As a result, the second container has a problem such that it requires a complicated production process. Further, in the case of the third container as described above, since the substrate material layer is disposed outside the EVOH layer and the nylon 6 layer, the container can have both of an excellent barrier property and a sufficient strength but it requires a higher production cost because it has both of the EVOH layer and the nylon 6 layer.
On the other hand, in a case where a pouring member is mounted the above composite container having a barrier property, it has been used a method wherein a pouring member, e.g., comprising a polyolefin resin such as polyethylene is inserted into an opening formed in the main body of the composite container so that it is penetrated from the inner side of the main body of the composite container, and a flange portion of the pouring member is fixed to the inner peripheral surface of the main body of the composite container.
In the case of the conventional composite container having such a pouring member mounted thereto, when the polyolefin type resin layer is formed at the time of the production of the laminate sheet as a material constituting the container, or when the container is formed from the laminate sheet, the polyolefin type resin is subjected to pyrolysis to produce a volatile component such as aliphatic hydrocarbons. Therefore, such a container has a problem such that the volatile component may migrate to the content such as an orange juice contained in the container so that the taste of the content may be changed or an odor is imparted to the content; or the flavor or taste of the content is impaired because the polyolefin type resin layer constituting the inner peripheral surface layer is liable to adsorb or transmit the flavor component of the content such as the orange juice.
From such a viewpoint, there has been investigated or researched, as a composite container which is excellent in a flavor component retaining property, a composite container wherein the inner layer comprises a layer of a semi-aromatic polyamide resin which is a copolymer comprises an aromatic polyamide forming component comprising an aliphatic diamine and isophthalic acid and/or terephthalic acid; and an aliphatic polyamide forming component comprising a lactam or an aliphatic diamine and an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid.
However, according to the present inventor""s investigation, when a pouring member comprising an integrally molded member comprising a polyolefin type resin such as polyethylene is intended to be applied or mounted to such a composite container having a flavor component retaining property, a sufficient adhesion property between the container and the pouring member has not been obtained.
An object of the present invention is, in view of the above problems encountered in the prior art, to provide a composite container having a barrier property which has both of a good barrier property and a sufficient strength, and is capable of being produced at a low cost without complicating the production process to be used therefor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composite container having a barrier property which is equipped with a pouring member.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a composite container having a barrier property and comprising a packaging material which comprises:
an inner surface layer comprising a polyolefin type resin,
a barrier layer, and
a base material layer wherein at least the outermost layer thereof comprises an olefin type resin,
wherein the barrier layer comprises one selected from nylon MXD6 and a semi-aromatic polyamide resin, which is a copolymer comprising an aromatic polyamide forming component and an aliphatic polyamide forming component wherein the aromatic polyamide forming component comprises an aliphatic diamine and isophthalic acid and/or terephthalic acid, and the aliphatic polyamide forming component comprises a lactam or an aliphatic diamine, and an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid.
According to the above first aspect of the present invention, the resultant container has both of a barrier property and a strength. In addition, since a reinforcing layer is not required to be disposed therein, the production process for producing such a container can be simplified and the production cost can be reduced.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a composite container having a barrier property and comprising a packaging material which comprises:
an inner surface layer having a barrier property, and
a base material layer wherein at least the outermost layer thereof comprises an olefin type resin,
wherein the inner layer having a barrier property comprises a semi-aromatic polyamide resin, which is a copolymer comprising an aromatic polyamide forming component and an aliphatic polyamide forming component wherein the aromatic polyamide forming component comprises an aliphatic diamine and isophthalic acid and/or terephthalic acid, and the aliphatic polyamide forming component comprises a lactam or an aliphatic diamine, and an aliphatic dicarboxylic-acid.
According to the above second aspect of the present invention, there may be provided a composite container having a barrier property which has not only an excellent gas barrier property, an excellent flavor barrier property and a sufficient strength, but also has an excellent suitability to a container for a drink, and is capable of being produced at a low cost by use of a simplified production process.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a composite container having a barrier property and comprising a container main body having an opening and a pouring member which has been inserted into the opening formed in the container main body from the inside of the container main body,
wherein the container main body comprises an inner surface layer comprising a semi-aromatic polyamide resin, which is a copolymer comprising an aromatic polyamide forming component and an aliphatic polyamide forming component wherein the aromatic polyamide forming component comprises an aliphatic diamine and isophthalic acid and/or terephthalic acid, and the aliphatic polyamide forming component comprises a lactam or an aliphatic diamine, and an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid; the pouring member comprises a pouring member forming material comprising an adhesive polyolefin type resin, and has a flange portion; and the flange portion is fixed to the inner surface layer of the container main body.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a composite container having a barrier property and comprising a container main body having an opening and a pouring member which has been inserted into the opening formed in the container main body from the inside of the container main body,
wherein the container main body comprises an inner surface layer comprising a semi-aromatic polyamide resin, which is a copolymer comprising an aromatic polyamide forming component and an aliphatic polyamide forming component wherein the aromatic polyamide forming component comprises an aliphatic diamine and isophthalic acid and/or terephthalic acid, and the aliphatic polyamide forming component comprises a lactam or an aliphatic diamine, and an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid; the pouring member comprises a pouring member, forming material comprising the semi-aromatic polyamide resin, and has a flange portion; and the flange portion is fixed to the inner surface layer of the container main body.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a composite container having a barrier property and comprising a container main body having an opening and a pouring member which has been inserted into the opening formed in the container main body from the inside of the container main body,
wherein the container main body comprises an inner surface layer comprising a semi-aromatic polyamide resin, which is a copolymer comprising an aromatic polyamide forming component and an aliphatic polyamide forming component wherein the aromatic polyamide forming component comprises an aliphatic diamine and isophthalic acid and/or terephthalic acid, and the aliphatic polyamide forming component comprises a lactam or an aliphatic diamine, and an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid; the pouring member comprises a pouring member forming material comprising a polyolefin type resin, and has a flange portion; and the flange portion is fixed to the inner surface layer of the container main body by the medium of a laminating material comprising a semi-aromatic polyamide resin layer comprising the semi-aromatic polyamide resin.
According to the above third, fourth and fifth aspects of the present invention, there may be provided a composite container equipped with a pouring member which has not only an excellent gas barrier property, an excellent flavor barrier property and a practical (or a practically acceptable) strength, but also has a good adhesion property between the pouring member and the main body of the container so that the pouring member and the main body of the composite container cannot be easily separated or peeled from each other.
The sixth embodiment of the present invention is the following lamination product and composite container:
A lamination product having a barrier property which comprises:
a base material layer comprising at least a polyolefin resin layer constituting an outermost layer and a paper support; and
five layers of a polyolefin resin layer, a second adhesive layer, a barrier layer, a first adhesive layer and a polyolefin resin layer constituting an innermost layer, said five layers being arranged in this order on an inner surface side of the base material layer,
wherein said five layers are laminated, at the same time, respectively, on an exposed surface of the paper support through a coextrusion of fused resins for the respective five layers; and,
A composite container having a barrier property and comprising a packaging material which comprises:
a base material layer comprising at least a polyolefin resin layer constituting an outermost layer and a paper support; and
five layers of a polyolefin resin layer, a second adhesive layer, a barrier layer, a first adhesive layer and a polyolefin resin layer constituting an innermost layer, said five layers being arranged in this order on an inner surface side of the base material layer,
wherein said five layers are laminated, at the same time, respectively, on an exposed surface of the paper support through a coextrusion of fused resins for the respective five layers.
According to the sixth embodiment of the characters mentioned above, the composite container has a suitable strength as well as barrier property and also provides a good adhesion property of the barrier layer with respect to the base material layer.
The seventh embodiment of the present invention is the following lamination product and composite container:
A lamination product having a barrier property and comprising a packaging material which comprises:
a base material layer comprising at least a polyolefin resin layer constituting an outermost layer and a paper support; and
three layers of a barrier layer, an adhesive layer and a polyolefin resin layer constituting an innermost layer, said three layers being arranged in this order on an inner surface side of the base material layer,
wherein said three layers are laminated, at the same time, respectively, on an exposed surface of the paper support through a coextrusion of fused resins for the respective three layers; and,
A composite container having a barrier property and comprising a packaging material which comprises:
a base material layer comprising at least a polyolefin resin layer constituting an outermost layer and a paper support; and
three layers of a barrier layer, an adhesive layer and a polyolefin resin layer constituting an innermost layer, the three layers being arranged in this order on an inner surface side of the base material layer,
wherein the three layers are laminated, at the same time, respectively, on an exposed surface of the paper support through a coextrusion of fused resins for the respective three layers.
According to the seventh embodiment of the characters mentioned above, the composite container has a suitable strength as well as barrier property and also provides a good adhesion property of the barrier layer with respect to the base material layer. Further, in this embodiment, the barrier layer is directly laminated to the exposed surface of the paper support without interposing any other layer therebetween, a lamination structure of the packaging material can be simplified. As a result, a rebound force (repulsive force) to be caused at a folding line when the packaging material is bent or folded to form a container can be sufficiently suppressed, so that a formability of the container is improved, as well as a manufacturing cost of the container can be also reduced.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.